LOTRBrady Bunch Crossover
by Princess815
Summary: A series of chapters about the characters from LOTR living in a Brady-Bunch Style Life. PLEASE Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The plan begins.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir are outside playing basketball in their driveway after their first day of school.  
  
Boromir: So Aragorn, did you see that new teacher for History we got today? Miss Eowyn?  
  
Aragorn: Yeah, what about her?  
  
Boromir: Well, isn't she unbelieveable?  
  
Aragorn: I don't know.  
  
Boromir: Well, it's a good thing she's young huh?  
  
Aragorn: Boromir, you're younger than I am! You're way too young for a teacher!  
  
Boromir: What, you thought I was implying something?  
  
Aragorn: (sighs) Never mind. And anyway, I think your half-brother, Mr. Faramir makes a good teacher too.  
  
Boromir: (obviously deep in thought) Yeah, sure. Whatever.  
  
Aragorn: Boromir, you know you have no chance with Miss Eowyn, right?  
  
Boromir: (lying) Well, sure I know that. I wasn't thinking about that.  
  
Aragorn: Ok. Let's play 1 on 1.  
  
Boromir: Sure.  
  
The two begin a game of basketball.  
  
Both Aragorn and Boromir had trouble concentrating on basketball. Boromir, because he was lost in thoughts about his history teacher, and Aragorn had more or less the same thoughts.  
  
Aragorn (thinking) : Well of course Boromir likes Miss Eowyn. How could he not? She's very attractive. But. My English teacher. Miss Arwen. She's gorgeous. So incredibly beautiful. And they both kept giving me these odd looks. I mean, I am older than everyone else because I started late. Could it be that they both think I'm attractive?  
  
Inside, Legolas and Gimli were talking about their first day.  
  
Legolas: Did you see Sam today? Ever since he saw that girl, Rosie, he was completely out of it.  
  
Gimli: Yeah, I noticed that too. Poor little guy. He hardly knows how to deal with his feelings.  
  
Legolas: We should help fix them up!  
  
Gimli: What did you have in mind?  
  
As Legolas begins to explain his plan, the delicious smell of Lembas floats up the stairs.  
  
All at once, all of the people in the house rush to the kitchen to find Tom Bombadil lifting out a tray of freshly baked elf-cakes.  
  
Tom: (chuckling) I wondered when you were going to get here!  
  
Frodo: Those smell delicious!  
  
All the children dig into the Lembas, except for Sam.  
  
Frodo: What's wrong Sam? You always have Tom's Lembas! Are you sick or something?  
  
Sam: (seems far off) What? Oh, no. It's just that.um. I haven't really been feeling like myself lately. I think I'm going to go lie down.  
  
Sam makes his way upstairs to his bedroom. Legolas and Gimli exchange knowing looks. Aragorn and Boromir see this, put two and two together, and figure it out.  
  
Boromir: (quietly) Oh, poor Sam.  
  
Aragorn: Yeah, I had no clue.  
  
Legolas: We need to help him.  
  
Frodo: What? What's going on?  
  
Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli glance at each other, unsure of whether to tell him or not.  
  
Gimli: (clears throat) Frodo, we think Sam may have a little.um.he might.see..  
  
Boromir: It's Rosie.  
  
Frodo (suddenly realizing what's going on): We need to get them together!  
  
Legolas: I have a plan. Come up to my room.  
  
Carrying their Lembas bread, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and Frodo, make their way up the stairs to the Elf's room.  
  
*To be continued* 


	2. Character List

Disclaimer: I do not own The Brady Bunch and/or Lord of the Rings, and I don't think I do either. (  
  
For your benefit, here's how I based my characters.  
  
Characters:  
  
Greg ~ Aragorn Peter ~ Boromir Bobby ~ Frodo  
  
Marcia ~ Legolas Jan ~ Gimli Cindy ~ Sam  
  
Mom ~ Bilbo Dad ~ Gandalf Alice ~ Tom Bombadil  
  
Kids at School ~ Merry, Pippin, Haldir, Rosie Teachers ~ Elrond, Faramir, Eowyn, Arwen 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The plan begins  
  
At school, Sam and his friends, Merry and Pippin, are talking before school starts.  
  
Merry: So Sam, what's new?  
  
Sam: (just as Rosie comes in the door) Oh.uh..nothing! (Turns bright red and quickly sits in his seat)  
  
Pippin: What was THAT all about?  
  
Merry: No clue.  
  
Rosie glances at Sam.  
  
Rosie: *thinking* What's wrong with me? How come every time I see Sam he runs away? He must hate me. I can't believe it. I finally meet a nice, sensitive, down to earth guy and he hates me.  
  
Sam glances over at Rosie.  
  
Sam: *thinking* Wow, she's so amazing. I knew it from the moment I saw her. But she never tried to talk to me. Ever. She must hate me. I can't believe it. I finally meet a sweet, beautiful, all-around perfect girl, and she hates me.  
  
Mr. Elrond: So, I would like to propose a little project to get all of you to know each other better. I want a boy to match up with a girl and a girl to match up with a guy and interview each other.ok, pick your partners!  
  
Sam: *thinking* This is it! My chance! I'll just casually go over there and ask her.  
  
Frodo: Hey Rosie! Want to be my partner?!  
  
Frodo couldn't bear to see the hurt and confused look on Sam's face, but if this plan was going to work out he needed to do his part. Luckily, Legolas heard about the assignment and planned ahead.  
  
Sam: *thinking* But....Frodo must like her! And she said yes to him! She must like him! Frodo always gets everything! Just 'cause he's the Ringbearer! I've been nothing but nice to him too!  
  
(After class)  
  
Frodo: So Sam, I was wondering.  
  
Sam: Save it Frodo. Leave me alone.  
  
Sam walks right by Frodo's surprised face.  
  
*In Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas' English class, with Miss Eowyn.*  
  
(bell rings for the end of the class)  
  
Boromir: *eagerly* So, uh, Miss Eowyn.do you need any help cleaning up the room or anything?  
  
Miss Eowyn: Oh no thank you Boromir. (starts shuffling papers on her desk)  
  
Aragorn: Come on Boromir.  
  
Miss Eowyn: Oh hello Aragorn. You did excellent in class today. *flashes a warm smile*  
  
Aragorn: Thanks. Boromir.  
  
Miss Eowyn: I was wondering if you'd like to stay after tomorrow and help me plan this next assignment? You have some really good ideas.  
  
Aragorn: Um. (notices Boromir's face) I really can't.I have.plans. Sorry.  
  
Miss Eowyn: Well, maybe some other time. See you two later.  
  
(they exit)  
  
Boromir: You like her, don't you?  
  
Aragorn: Whaaaat? No of course not!  
  
Boromir: Sure. Whatever. I have to go.  
  
(Legolas comes running up to Aragorn)  
  
Legolas: It's a go! Frodo is Rosie's partner. It's perfect.  
  
Aragorn: That's great.  
  
(Legolas exists) Aragorn: *thinking* Boromir must be mad at me. But, I really don't like Miss Eowyn. I think I might like. Miss Arwen. She's so beautiful But I can't let anything show until I know how she feels.  
  
(Pippin is running around the corner so fast, that he runs into Aragorn)  
  
Aragorn: Ooooph! Oh sorry, I didn't see y- Oh hey Pippin.  
  
Pippin: Hey, sorry about running into you. *hurredly* Have you seen Sam?  
  
Aragorn: Noo..why?  
  
Pippin: He's really upset. I don't know why.  
  
Aragorn: Now why would he be s- Oh! Oh no, Pippin, I have to go. Do you know where he headed?  
  
Pippin: Somewhere out those doors. (points to main entrance)  
  
Aragorn: Thanks. (takes off running)  
  
*To Be Continued* 


End file.
